


"Caitlyn Dreemurr? She's alive?" -An Undertale Fanfiction

by Agent_Burkhart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Burkhart/pseuds/Agent_Burkhart
Summary: Toriel and Asgore had one more human adoptive child, her name is Caitlyn and when Asriel and Chara died, she went with Toriel so Asgore wouldnt kill her.After three years, six humans were dead and one had just dropped in, Caitlyn was hidden now, even from Toriel, maybe Frisk can find her?





	1. Introdction

Caitlyn danced around with her family, King Asgore, Queen Toriel, Prince Asriel, and Chara. Caitlyn was recently adopted when Asriel had gone on his daily walk, this time without Chara, and found her n the same flower patch that he had found Chara in but this time, the human had a disability that made sure every monster had an eye on her. A human disability called ADHD, that even Asriel had to make sure that didn't go out of control.

Caitlyn wore a similar dress that both Asriel and Toriel wore when it was her coronation to become Princess Caitlyn Dreemurr, adoptive daughter to King Asgore and Queen Toriel. "I, Caitlyn, promise to protect this role and this kingdom with my life and soul!" The last word rang through the kingdom, especially a human talking about their soul was almost taboo, but if it was the new Princess it meant that she was willing to give up everything for her new life.

A week later, both her siblings died and Toriel took her to be safe from her father.

"I miss Azzy.." Caitlyn sniffled to herself one night, thinking her mother was asleep but Toriel walked in and cradled her. "I miss Asriel too." 

Three years later, six humans were dead and one had just dropped in, Caitlyn was hidden now, even from Toriel, maybe Frisk can find her?


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk had just left Toriel's house and had been found by Sans and Papyrus and had just been invited onto a date with Papyrus and humming was coming from a hidden room in the kitchen that Frisk opened to see a teenager wearing one of Sans' coats and shirts and a pair of shorts that looked to be cut down.

 

"Y-your the human Sans talked about.." The teenager stuttered and stepped out and smiled at the appearance of Sans and Papyrus. "Hey Pappy, why is the human in the house?" The teenager asked and gave a pointed look to Papyrus when he went to say "Your Highness."

"Caitlyn, they're friendly." Sans said and Caitlyn dropped her head. "They can easily tell Asgore and Toriel where I am, and both would come after me!" The teenager fretted and sighed. "Forget it, I'm done being locked up in this house, I'm going to Grillby's." Caitlyn said and pulled on a spare of Papyrus' boots and walked out.

 

"Caitlyn!" Monster Kid cried as soon as they saw her and walked by her. "Hey Monster Kid, whats up?" Caitlyn asked and the two headbutted each other in greeting. "I'm doin good! Its been days since you left Sans and Papyrus' house, whats wrong?" Monster Kid asked and Caitlyn sighed but smiled as the eldest of monsters bowed to her and she gestured for them to sit back up. "Its just been rough, the development of King Asgore." The Princess said as she walked into Grillby's with Sans hot on their tail to make sure she was okay and as soon as Grillby saw the Princess the room got colder as she walked over to the jukebox and turned on her favorite music and she shrugged to Grillby about her food as she started to dance, imagining her older brother was their to dance with her.

 

Sometimes grief sucked ultimately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter at the moment full of Caitlyn's history and how she got to the brothers that Sans and Papyrus tells to Frisk

Caitlyn and Monster Kid danced around a small bit before Monster Kid had to go home and Caitlyn was ranting to Grillby. "I'm so done being maid to those boys I miss my older brother!" Sans just listened along with Grillby not even phased that she thought of herself as their maid. Papyrus walked into the building looking for the two and pulled Caitlyn into a hug. "I WAS SO WORRIED PRINCESS! DONT DO THAT AGAIN!" Papyrus said and Caitlyn nodded. "I wont Pappy, but please don't call me Princess, my parents split remember?" Caitlyn said and Papyrus started to lead her back to the house.

Sans followed them and noticed the clear disappearance of Frisk but didn't ask before Caitlyn fell asleep. "THEY WENT TO SLEEP AT THE INN!" Papyrus said and Sans sighed before starting to head up to his room. "Get some sleep Paps."

The next day, Caitlyn went to hang out with the Royal guard leaving Papyrus and Sans time to tell Frisk about Caitlyn. "Hey Kiddo, come here." Sans said and Frisk walked over and sat down next to Sans. "I wanna tell you about Caitlyn." Of course, Papyrus, thinking that this was going to be a story, walked over to listen and put in his own worth. "Caitlyn fell down about a couple of years ago and was found by the Prince and brought to the castle and was adopted into the royal family. DONT FORGET ABOUT THE CORONATION! Don't worry Paps I wont. Well, Caitlyn was dressed in a pretty outfit that the Queen and Prince wore, her exact words were: 'I, Caitlyn, promise to protect this role and this kingdom with my life and soul!' and that rocked all of us shocked since it was bad to talk about your soul like that but it meant that she'd give everything up to protect her new home, family, and subjects. DONT FORGET ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PRINCE! It was a week before it was the first tragedy that she had to face, the Prince's death, she was really close to the Prince and so it hurt all of us but it felt like to her that her heart had broke in two, and its said that _her soul is now permanently cracked at the loss of the Prince._ King Asgore was furious that his son had died and took it out on the Queen and Princess. So the Queen ran to her home before she had married Asgore and proceeded to raise the Princess. After two years, she ran away and I found her and at that time she was twelve and we raised her to be good human. OF COURSE, IT TOOK A LOT OF CONVINCING TO MAKE SURE NO-ONE KILLED HER AND TOOK HER SOUL, IT WAS SAD!" Papyrus ended and a sniffle filled the room.

"How could you two?" Caitlyn's voice was sharp and dangerous and if she was in her royal clothing she'd be terrifying. "I trusted you both. It took me months to tell you both my history." She hissed at the boys before turning around and left the house and ran away.

The brothers looked at each other before getting up and running after her at top speed with Frisk following. "CAITLYN!" The brothers yelled after her and upon seeing her trip in the snow but continue running and into the waterfall section of the underground.

Caitlyn hid away in a section of the underground, sobbing and mumbling before a yellow flower popped up. "What's wrong with you!?" The flower interrogated. "Stupid peasants." She mumbled to the flower. "Who?" The flower asked. "S-sans and Papyrus." The Princess mumbled. "I know one of them." Then it clicked in Caitlyn's mind. "YOUR THE FLOWER PAPYRUS TALKED ABOUT!" She yelled giving the siblings and human child her hiding spot.

Papyrus ran in first and pulled the sobbing Princess into his arms, letting her slam her fists against his costume. "I-I HATE YOU BOTH!" That made Sans skid as he ran in behind Papyrus.


	4. Possession

The next morning, Papyrus and Caitlyn havent been seen, so Sans went to check on Papyrus first and found something he didnt want to see.

Papyrus tied up on his bed and Caitlyn wearing her old dress, the one from coronation, and she turned around to see him. "Ah another lovely peasant, go get me some food and then a drink." She ordered.

"No thanks princess."

"No thanks? That's not respecting your royalty." Her eyes were red, and it seemed as if she didnt know what was happening and Sans knew the princess had weapons practice. So he quickly launched a bone at her and she deflected it quickly and using her arm as a shield. A good hit on her head launched her back and into the wall.

"Ugh."

"Sorry Princess, didnt mean for that to hurt."

"Dont call me that."

"And she's back." Sans said as he untied Papyrus. Expecting an explanation for that, Caitlyn eyed them. "It was a family member thats dead." All she said.


End file.
